LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 March 2013
03:14 hi 03:14 hello? 03:15 ._. 03:23 hey mythrun what is your avatar? ive seen it but never known what it is :\ 03:30 bawk bawk goose 03:33 hai 03:33 =3 03:34 ._. 03:34 dairs nuffin two edit 03:37 What does "Ninjas are allergic to sunshine" have anything to do with Forbidden Valley 03:37 It's like a page about Apples and it saying "Their seeds are white" 03:37 as their first quote 03:37 =3 03:38 Jamesster 03:38 Do you play Minecraft 03:40 Ah hello 03:40 Long time no see 03:40 Why is jamesster like Mythrun now 03:40 He doesnt talk 03:40 ._. 03:41 Hes on skype 03:41 oh 03:41 or he was talking on skype 03:41 What does Skype do 03:41 you on the LUW skype group? 03:41 I dont even have Skype 03:41 XD you don't know what skype is? 03:41 I dont know what it does 03:41 XD 03:41 It calls people 03:41 yes 03:41 Which I can do with my iPhone 03:41 and chats with people 03:42 My friends keep telling me to join Skype 03:42 But I dont want to 03:42 Because it seems... 03:42 you should 03:42 ....um... 03:42 It's such a weird transition switching from Minecraft's chat rules to the Wiki's 03:42 xD 03:43 ...if you know what I mean... 03:44 =P 03:44 Yeah 03:44 LUW skype thos 'rules' don't apply 03:44 I dont wanna join Skype 03:45 What type of chatting is it 03:45 Like Chatting like the Wiki? 03:45 yeah 03:45 Or chatting like video chat 03:45 but if you want you can also call 03:45 you have 3 things you cna do on skype 03:45 Chat as in this char 03:45 *chat 03:45 or 03:45 talk without vide (what we do) 03:46 or video chat 03:46 Then why don't you just do it on the wiki... 03:46 IDK its much easier to do with every ghame everyone palys 03:47 I like the wiki chat but people have moved on ;l 03:47 List of sites I am never joining: 03:47 1. Steam 03:47 2. Skype 03:47 3. The new MMO's wiki 03:47 XD 03:47 I'm staying here =3 03:47 Idiot 03:47 Idiot 03:47 sry but 03:47 Jealous 03:47 your an idiot 03:47 move on! 03:47 remember the past! 03:47 I want to say something so bad that I cant say =P 03:48 But move on to new gamed! 03:48 like minecraft 03:48 Steam is so usefull 03:48 Minecraft, I am staying on 03:48 and so is skype 03:48 My username on the new MMO is gonna be "Afk" 03:48 if you had skype you could do this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQIaGdYz_iM 03:48 and steam 03:48 I'm not allowed on YouTube >_< 03:48 Never was 03:48 oh i c 03:48 ....... 03:49 Bawk Bawk Cat 03:52 Why can't it be October 2011 again 03:52 ._. 03:54 kitteh fish 03:55 What does "hissy fit" mean 04:00 =P 04:14 bey 04:14 Going on SKYPE to chat with LUW peopl 04:23 jamesster 04:23 =\ 05:01 test 05:03 nom nom nom nom nom nom 05:13 Hi 05:13 Hello, Jamesster, LUWikiBot (who does nothing), and MsD 2013 03 27